


The One Where Tony is Thor's Weakness

by JinxQuickfoot



Series: Weaknesses [15]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Hurt Tony Stark, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Post-Avengers (2012), Pre-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Protective Thor (Marvel), Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Tony Stark & Thor Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23476606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinxQuickfoot/pseuds/JinxQuickfoot
Summary: “Last chance, brother. Tell me where they are, or I will leave Stark here to die while you watch.”----------------------------------------------------------------------------Loki is looking for things. Thor knows where things are. Loki knows Thor cares about Tony Stark.
Relationships: Loki & Thor, Tony Stark & Thor
Series: Weaknesses [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672462
Comments: 5
Kudos: 123
Collections: Avengers as Family, Weaknesses





	The One Where Tony is Thor's Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> Day 15 of the "Weaknesses" writing challenge
> 
> I'm on Tumblr as jinxquickfoot if you want to say hi!

Tony Stark wasn’t quite sure how he ended up in these situations.  
****

Ok, he was a little bit sure. So maybe Cap had said to wait for the whole team and maybe Tony thought he and Thor could take on Loki themselves, and maybe that had ended up with a building being collapsed over their heads, leaving Tony trapped, and Thor unconscious.

Tony had been lying there for over forty minutes, which was a long time to have a large piece of metal weighing down on your chest, preventing you from being fully able to breathe. The armor had nearly been destroyed in the blast, which had definitely _not_ been of human make, and what was left of the Iron Man suit was more of a hindrance than a help as Tony lay pinned beneath the rubble. Tony was trying not to give in to that little voice of panic that was telling him that being crushed to death was not a fun way to go out and that, even if he did survive this, he was going to have the talking to of his life from Cap, which would suck, and then from Fury, which would really suck, and then from Pepper, which was outright terrifying. 

Rubble covered him from the chest down, immobilising his arms and legs. It was a miracle he was still breathing, if only just, and that the arc reactor had been left undamaged. When he realised he wasn’t getting out any time soon, Tony tried to distract himself with thinking about what kind of Asgardian technology could wreck a building so entirely that it destroyed most of an Iron Man suit and left a god unconscious for this long.

Speaking of, when Thor did eventually wake up, Tony was going to have an even bigger problem.

Ten more minutes went by, every one of them agonising, until Thor’s blue eyes finally fluttered open, and the god started to get his wits back. “What-” he began, starting to sit up, but he stopped with a frantic “Stop!” from Tony.

Thor looked over him. There was a nasty gash on the side of his head that was still weeping blood, but he looked otherwise unharmed. “Stark-” he started as he tried to sit up again.

“Thor, buddy - don’t move.”

Hearing the urgency in Tony’s voice, Thor paused. “What happened?”

“Explosion, curtsey of our resident God of Mischief. Well, your resident God of Mischief I suppose. Took out the building, knocked you out.”

“Loki,” Thor growled. He took in the large metal beam that had fallen on top of him, currently weighing him down. He went to push it off him.

“Bad idea, Point Break.”

Thor glanced at Tony and saw where the rest of the beam was lying. “Oh.”

“Yeah. Oh.” The other end of the beam was what was currently lying on top of Tony’s chest, right below the arc reactor. Thor couldn’t lift his side without all the weight falling onto Tony, which Tony didn’t think was going to be a pleasant experience.

Thor lay back, careful not to move the beam any further. “We must pursue my brother.”

“Yeah, can we focus on me not getting crushed to death first?” Tony tried for the umpteenth time to free one of his arms, to no avail.

“The team will find us,” Thor stated. “They can get you out.”

“They don’t know where we are, remember? We took off without them.”

Thor sighed. “So what are our options?”

“That’s the million-dollar question. At this point, I’m hoping the massive alien explosion is going to mean S.H.I.E.L.D. gets off their asses and comes to investigate.” It was a small hope. He didn’t know how long it would take S.H.I.E.L.D. to get there, let alone look inside thoroughly enough to find them.

There was a long silence, which Tony used to focus on his breathing. Was it anxiety or the beam that was making it steadily harder to draw breath?

Thor broke the silence. “I am sorry.”

Tony let out a huff, staring up at the ruined ceiling. The holes above showed a mockingly blue, cloud-free sky. “Not your fault,” he replied. “I didn’t see my day going this way either.”

“Loki has done nothing but bring pain and ruin to Midguard.”  


“Yeah…but that’s not your fault either.”

“He is my brother,” Thor answered, as though that explained everything.

“He’s adopted,” Tony replied. “Look bud, as much as I’d love to give a rousing, inspiration speech right now, talking is a little difficult, so I’ll summarise. I don’t blame you, and this isn’t your fault - none of what Loki’s done is your fault. Ok?”

“That’s sweet.”

The sly voice ripped Tony’s eyes to where a door might one have been in the ruined building. He let out a loud grown of annoyance at the black-haired man who stood there, clothed in green and carrying a golden staff. “Hey, Reindeer Games. I would say welcome back, but, you know, you’re not exactly welcome down here. Did we not make that clear? I thought we made that clear.”

Loki ignored him, going straight for Thor instead.

“Hey!” Tony called out to him. “Rock of Ages - leave him alone!”

“It seems you have made some friends down here, brother.” Loki bent so he was as close to Thor as possible while staying out of harm’s way.

“You prove yourself a fool by coming back here, brother,” Thor growled at him. “You should have stayed on Asgard, where you belong.”

“In a cell? Things are much more entertaining down here, on this precious world you seem so attached to.”

“Loki…”

“What can I say? I ran out of things to read.”

“You don’t have to do this.”

“Really, brother? The humanitarian speech _again?_ The whole “come home and be forgiven” bit has grown old.” Loki cocked his head to the side, then kicked the beam. “I have to say though - I did not expect the weapon to be so powerful as to incapacitate you this long.”

“What do you want, Loki?”

“What was taken from me,” Loki snapped back at him. He brought the end of the staff down on Thor’s hand, sending a bolt of electricity through him. “The Tesseract. The scepter. Where are they?”

Thor laughed. “Lightning, brother? Really?”

Loki brought the staff down again, but this time cold shot up Thor’s arm instead. _Ok -that hurt._

“No resistance, brother?” He looked from Thor to Tony, at the metal beam laying across them both.

_Don’t put it together,_ Tony prayed. _Please don’t work it out._

But the gleam in Loki’s eyes said that he had. “Well,” he breathed. “Even I did not expect this to work out so well.”

He lifted the beam slightly on Thor’s side, and Tony felt the sudden weight pressing down on his lungs. “Brother, stop!” Thor roared at him.

Loki only smirked and raised the bar a bit higher. Tony felt a rib crack - then another.

“Loki!”

Loki let the beam fall back onto Thor, and the weight on Tony lifted enough for him to at least be able to breathe. “No taunts now, Stark?”

Tony had a dozen ready to go, but breathing was more of a priority right now. Loki turned back to Thor. “Your freedom is also Stark’s death. Rather eloquent, don’t you think?”

Loki stabbed the staff down again, this time onto Thor’s shoulder, and the cold seeped through him again. “Do you want it to stop? Stand up and fight me.”

On the next blow, Thor felt heat coursing through him, and couldn’t bite back the yell of pain. “We can continue this,” Loki added. “Or you can tell where I can find the Tesseract and the scepter.”

Thor met Loki’s eyes, his face set. “Do your worst, brother.”

“Interesting,” Loki mused. He stood, looking over the rubble. “You really have become attached to this little team of yours, haven’t you?”

He started making his way over to Tony.

“Brother!” Thor cried out. “Stop!”

Tony tried yet again to tug himself out of the wreckage, but he was going nowhere. He grit his teeth as the black boots stopped beside his face. “The location of the Tesseract and the scepter,” Loki said again before he rammed the staff into Tony’s chest.

Tony was used to be electrocuted. He did it to himself by accident multiple times a day in his workshop. It did not make the surge of electricity any less painful to take, the only small mercy being that a majority of it was soaked up by the arc reactor.

_The arc reactor._

Tony had had the thought the moment he woke up, but without the use of his arms, that line of thinking had gone nowhere. Now…

Tony caught Loki staring at the reactor with curiosity and maybe, just maybe, he had a shot of getting them out of this.

Tony made sure to glance fearfully at the reactor before he looked back up at Loki. “You’re not getting so much as a Stark Industries keep cup.”

“It’s not you I’m asking, Stark.”

This time, Tony felt the cold and _ok this weapon was not meant for humans and fuck this is bad this is bad this is bad-_

He thought he might have screamed then, because Thor was cursing at Loki with a desperation Tony had never seen from the God of Thunder before. Tony mouthed _Trust me_ , before yelling out, “Thor! Don’t tell him anything!”

Tony hated seeing the anguish on Thor’s face, but his teammate seemed to understand, because he nodded. Loki raised the staff, meaning to strike him again.

“Look, if you mean to kill me,” Tony gasped, because breathing really was becoming a problem now. “That’s probably the way to go about it. Because I don’t think I’m going to survive another hit from your shiny death toy, and me not being dead is the only thing preventing your brother from dragging your ass back to Hogwarts or wherever it is you’re from.”

Loki’s eyes narrowed, but he considered Tony’s words. “A last ultimatum then.”

He crouched down, his hands running over Tony’s chest until they stopped the arc reactor. Tony looked down at his touch, not keeping the terror out of his voice as he asked, “What are you doing?”

Loki smirked at Tony’s fear. “This is what stopped my scepter from working on you. I assume it’s important, yes?”

“Don’t…” Tony begged, but the panic only made Loki grin wider as he gripped Tony’s arc reactor and turned back to Thor.

“Last chance, brother. Tell me where they are, or I will leave Stark here to die while you watch.”

Thor’s eyes darted from Loki to Tony, indecision written all over his face. Tony made sure Loki’s eyes were on his brother before he caught Thor’s eye…

And winked.

Thor’s resolve hardened. “I won’t let you wield such power again, brother,” Thor said. “And mark my words - anything you do to those who fight by my side, I will do triple back unto you.”

“So dramatic, brother. A shame. I thought your team meant more to you.”

And he pulled the arc reactor out of Tony’s chest.

The moment the glowing device was removed, Tony’s faith in this plan evaporated. He was back in his house, paralysed, with Obadiah leering over him…

“Stark?” He heard Thor’s voice as though from very far away, and all he could focus on was the tiny shards of metal in his chest slowly making their way into his heart.

“Tony!”

Tony’s head lolled over to where he could see Thor. Loki was gone, having left the arc reactor right beside Tony's head. Tony tried to reach for it out of instinct, but his hands remained trapped.

Thor was trying to be reassuring despite his obvious panic. “Tony…it’s going to be ok. Somehow. I’ll…I’ll do something…”

Tony closed his eyes, then hastily opened them again, worried that the black was all he was ever going to see again and he couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t -

“I found them!”

Then there were footsteps, feet leaping and sliding over rubble, then red gloved-hands were scooping up the arc reactor and Tony never thought he would ever be so glad to see the face of Steve Rogers as he guided the reactor back into Tony’s chest.

“Stark, Thor - you ok?”

“I will be when you get this thing off me.”

Steve’s eyes widened as he took in Tony and Thor’s predicament. “Romanoff,” Steve said into his comms. “Keep Banner away. This is not a situation we want the Other Guy to be involved in.”

“You going to put those muscles to some use or are they just there to look pretty, Rogers?”

Steve gripped the beam and heaved it off Tony’s chest. Tony rolled to one side, gasping as he pulled full breaths into his lungs. He felt Steve’s hand on his back. 

“Tony? You ok?”

“Yeah…just give me a minute. Catch my breath.”

There was a thunk and a crash as Thor heaved the beam off himself as well, making his way over to Steve and Tony.

“You knew they would come?” Thor asked.

Tony tapped the arc reactor. “This comes out without warning, it sets off all kinds of alarms and sends out my location to anyone who will listen. Figured if Loki took it out, we might finally get some help.”

"We would have come sooner if you had let us into your plan,” Steve reproached him.

“Ok, you know what? My bad. No more solo missions.” Tony tried to get to his feet, but stumbled. Steve reached out to catch him, but Thor was already there, catching him around the waist before propping him against his shoulder.

“I am sorry, Stark.”

“Not your fault, remember? Now, I don’t know about you - but I’m feeling kind of hungry. Anyone for shawarma?”

**Author's Note:**

> How oh how did we make it halfway through this challenge?
> 
> Also apparently you can write one-shots, writer's brain.
> 
> So hey, I have this film and screenwriting podcast? It's called "Kill the Cat" and once a month my co-host and I and break down one of our favourite movies or tv shows and look at why they work, including Harry Potter, The Princess Bride, Brooklyn Nine-Nine and, of course, the MCU.
> 
> You can check it out on [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Ypaen3yM5Q&t=1s&ab_channel=KilltheCatPodcast), [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/show/5hCprc9UCBZP4srFrBXKT1?si=ZOqdhMlVQvqV2fG5PxuvOA), or anywhere you listen to podcasts. 
> 
> And hey. You're doing great.


End file.
